Solo Mission
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Think. Do you know the names Perotta and Sully. If not, this fic will make no sense in future chapters. Title explains the story. T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at a multi-chapter fic. Review and tell me what you would like to see happen. I might not base one of my chapters on that, but it might inspire new ideas.

Disclaimer: I only wish.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan and Booth were preparing for a solo mission Sam Cullen was sending them on at the end of the month. First thing on the agenda, training.

Walking into the FBI training center, Brennan thought, _This is ridiculous. Why do we have to do this mission. Our efforts would be better used at the lab. What makes this even worse is that we have to work with Sully and Perotta. Sully will probably spend all of his time trying to get me to go on a date with him, and Perotta will hit on Booth. God, the nerve of that woman. Hitting on my partner._

"_Bones," Booth said in a singsong voice._

_Brennan was quick to apologize, "Sorry, my mind was just wandering. Can you believe we have to work with Sully and Perotta?"_

"_I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to get along with them." Booth, always the reassuring one._

"_Booth, I don't see why the FBI is sending us on this mission. We should work in the lab, solving cases."_

"_Bones, just go on the mission. If you don't go, they'll send me some fill-in partner that I can't stand. Just put up with it. There's no way we're getting out of this, I already tried."_

_Just then Perotta showed up._

"_Sully's sick. He won't be here tonight."_

_Booth leaned towards Brennan and whispered in her ear, "That's one less we have to deal with."_

"_Let's start and get this over with so I can go look at my bones."_

"_Okay" Booth and Perotta replied at the same time._

_Brennan went off toward the punching bags._

_As she walked off, Booth couldn't help but watch her leave. Oh my god, she was wearing a very tight undershirt that displayed her curves. Booth couldn't help but look. He was trying so hard not to. _

_He followed her toward the punching bags. There were more than one set of course. It was not unusual to find agents training for fieldwork._

_He walked in the punching bag room to find Brennan hitting the heaviest bag, and the bag was moving very fast._

_Man, she had a good punch. Booth knew that from experience._

_After she got done beating the bag, she went on to bench pressing._

_As Booth watched her bench pressing, he was amazed that she could lift that much weight. She was lifting only five pounds less than he usually lifted._

_Booth, of course, wanting to be a show-off, put ten pounds more on than he usually would._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_After their daily training session, Booth and Brennan went out to eat. Brennan had order the same thing he had, but she was still stealing his fries._

"_Bones, why are you stealing my fries when you have your own?"_

_In response Brennan looked at Booth with "that" look._

_Booth couldn't define what "that" look was, but he knew that it was adorable. It always had an effect on it._

_He quickly stuttered, "Not that I mind."_

_Because they were sitting in the same seat of the booth, she scooted a little closer to him._

_Just then, the squints showed up. The booth was big enough to fit them all, but they would be squished. Cam, Zach, and Hodgins sat across from them, and Angela sat down by Brennan. That made Brennan scoot closer to Booth. Not that either one of them minded. They loved being close to one another._

"_We need you guys on this case. We are stumped. Zach can't figure out the bones, Hodgins hasn't found anything in the bugs, and Angela's sketch isn't getting any hits."_

"_We have to do this solo mission, Camille. As much as Bones and I want out of it, we have to do this mission."_

"_I would love to look at the case file."_

"_Of course you would, Bren."_

_Cam, Hodgins, and Zach went back to the lab to work after giving Brennan the case file. Angela moved to the other side of the table, but Brennan didn't move away from Booth._

"_Sweetie, why are you sitting on Booth's lap?" Angela, why'd you bring that up? Maybe we're both comfortable._

"_I'm not sitting on Booth's lap."_

"_Not literally, sweetie, but you're really close."_

_She moved away reluctantly. "We're both really tired, Angela. Sorry."_

"_It wasn't bothering me, sweetie. The whole lab would love it."_

"_Angela!" Booth and Brennan shouted at the same time._

"_It's the truth, though."_

"_Booth and have never had sex nor do we plan to."_

"_Well, buy guys. I've got work to do."_

_After Angela had left, Brennan scooted really close to Booth again. They finished eating and went home reluctantly. They liked being close. They wanted to spend all their free time together._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_This is the first chapter. The more reviews, the sooner you get more. Spread the love. Review._


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, second chapter! Disclaimer still applies. I still want it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She was at home. Her own apartment. She was thinking about Booth. She wanted to be with him. How she had nearly sat in his lap earlier, she shouldn't have done that. Not that he minded, just now it would bother her. She couldn't do these kinds of things and then pretend she didn't want him. It was hard to do.

She was amazed at how much weight he lifted in the gym today. He was so strong. Stronger than Sully, that was for sure. Sully would look like a weakling next to Booth. Booth was also about a foot taller. She was exaggerating. She didn't know why she had dated Sully in the first place. It was just Booth she wanted. Sully was a little like Booth, but he wasn't Booth. Booth protected her, Booth wouldn't ever leave her, and Booth loved her with his whole heart. She knew it, but she didn't know why he wouldn't make a move. She wished he would just tell her he loved her and get the tension out of the way. If they were alone, she was going to make a move on him in any way possible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He was stuck in traffic, and he missed his Bones. He would never call her his Bones out loud, but he always did in his head. He wished they could've stayed at the Diner longer. He loved her, but he knew she didn't love him back. There was no reason to let her break his heart. How she'd almost sat on his lap today, he didn't mind at all. He wished she would've been closer. He would love put his arms around her and just hold her. He shouldn't think about these kind of things. It just made him want her more. He was addicted. He would kill to have his Bones, and he had in the past. He'd killed Howard Epps for sneaking into her apartment. He wanted to kill every man that had ever been in her apartment besides her father, brother, and himself. Every other man that had been in her house had slept with her. It bothered him. She wouldn't need anyone else if she had him. He would make it so she didn't want another man. She couldn't after she'd slept with him. He could satisfy her physically and emotionally. If she'd just let him kiss her once, she'd never want another man. He wanted to kiss her until she was breathless. He wanted to be the man that held her after a rough day at work. He wanted to be the man she compared all other men to. He decided that he wanted to see his Bones, so he started driving toward her house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She heard a knock on her door, and went to answer it. She hadn't been home very long, and she wondered who would visit her at nine o'clock at night. She opened her front door to find the man she wanted to see, Booth. Her eyes lit up. "Booth! Come in." She tried to mask the excitement in her voice, but she failed.

"Hi Bones."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I just want to be with my… I mean Bones."

"Did you almost call me 'my Bones'?"

"No."

"Just admit it Booth. You almost called me your Bones."

"Did not."

"Did too. I don't belong to anybody."

"I didn't call you that!"

"Yes you did. Just admit it Booth. You are an alpha-male who can't accept…" She didn't finish her sentence because Booth was glaring at her. "You've never looked at me like that."

"I might have accidentally called you my Bones. It was an accident. Sorry, I forget, I'm the only human in this partnership. You don't feel emotions."

"Did you just say that to me Booth? What did you just say?"

"You heard me loud and clear! I said you don't feel emotions." She knew how to get the upper hand in this fight, and she really didn't want to kiss him. That would just lead to sex, and she was really tired. She pushed her Booth against the wall.

"Don't you ever call me cold and unfeeling, Seeley Booth!"

"I think I already did."

"Take it back!"

"No."

"You better take it back! You better!"

"I'm not apologizing. You deserved it."

"Fine. I didn't want to, but fine." She started kissing his neck.

"Don't." He said. "Stop."

"Don't stop? Okay."

"I want you to quit what you are doing right now." She stopped kissing him for a second and replied to his demands.

"I'll stop only when you apologize."

"I'm not apologizing."

"I'm not stopping then."

"Fine!" She pulled him away from the wall and put her arms around his neck. She jumped onto him and put her legs around his waist. He quickly brought his hands up to hold her legs up. He grabbed her thighs. She kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Bones, quit."

"Why do you want me to stop?"

"This is inappropriate."

She leaned toward his ear and whispered, "I don't care.". With that said, she went back to his lips and kissed him again. Booth was losing it. He had to get a cold shower or sleep with her if he wanted to make it through this night alive. "Come on Booth, just apologize and I'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop." With that, he kissed her. They were battling for dominance now, and Booth was determined to win.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Sleep with me." He groaned.

"That would get us split up as partners."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." He started kissing her neck, right below her jaw. He knew her skin was very sensitive there, and that he would get a reaction out of her.

"Booth!" She squealed, but it sounded like she was enjoying it.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep doing that. It feels good. No man has ever been this passionate with me before." He went back to kissing her, and she moaned. He knew they both were going to need either a cold shower of sex tonight. He kissed up her neck and to her lips. He was still holding her up by her thighs, and he started walking towards his bedroom. They were losing their clothing along the way. Finally, they got to the bedroom and started making love on the bed. He was finally getting his Bones, the Bones he had wanted for years.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up laying right next to Booth. He was still asleep, she could hear his snoring. Then, she realized she was naked, in bed with Booth. Then the night before came flooding back to her. She remembered how she had screamed, and how he had touched and kissed her. Her brain started working. She violently shook Booth awake. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He murmured sleepily.

"Get out of my bed!"

"Huh? Why?" He was half asleep.

"We slept together! Partners shouldn't do that!"

"Bones, can you quit yelling? I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep."

"Go home if you want to sleep! I had sex with you!" She was sitting up and covering herself with the sheet. He pulled her down onto his chest and made her relax.

"Bones, just calm down. Yes we did sleep together. It felt good. You fell asleep on my chest, so you weren't uncomfortable. Just calm down, Bones. Let's go back to sleep."

"Booth… we shouldn't do these kinds of things. You should probably leave."

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Don't push me away. Just put your head back down on my chest and hug me. If you don't want to cuddle, we can make love again. Your pick." She hugged him.

"I'm still tired Booth." She whispered in his ear. "I'm too tired to make love."

"S'okay" he muttered sleepily. "We've got all the time in the world."

They fell asleep like that. Her on his chest and him with his arms around her. She didn't want to leave, and he didn't want her to ever go away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When he woke up he felt her arms around him. She was snoring quietly on his chest. He stayed very still because he didn't want to wake her up. He wasn't very successful, and she soon woke up. "Morning, Booth." She was sleepy and he knew it.

"You can go back to sleep."

"I'm already awake."

"You're still sleepy though." His voice was putting her to sleep, and she knew if he didn't stop talking she would be out like a tree in three minutes.

"Booth, your voice is putting me to sleep. I'll be out like a tree if you don't shut up."

"Wow, you're in a good mood. It's 'out like a log' not 'out like a tree'."

"Booth, I need to get up. What time is it?"

"It's only nine a.m., Bones. Don't worry."

"Hmmm." She was about asleep. Booth ran a hand over her hair.

"Just go back to sleep, Bones. I'll be right here when you wake up." She was already asleep. It wasn't long after that that Booth was sleeping too. He found that he slept easier when his Bones was close to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They had woken up at ten and decided to get up. Booth was glad it was Saturday. He and his Bones could cuddle all day. They did cuddle. All day. They curled up on the couch and she never left his arms. He had never suspected that she would be a cuddle craver.

They got up and ate lunch around noon, and went straight back to her couch to watch the TV that Booth had bought her for Christmas the previous year.

It didn't matter what they were watching, because neither was paying attention to the TV. They were paying attention to each other. She had never been held for so long, and she was enjoying it. Even though it was out of her usual character, she was enjoying being in his arms. It made her feel secure and that he would take care of her. She didn't have to worry about not having someone to hold her at night, he would always be there.

He was content with holding her. She was laying right next to his left side, and his arm was around her. His hand was resting on her stomach. She had her head leaned back to rest on his bicep. He knew that she was comfortable, and so was he. He didn't want her to ever leave, so he was upset when she got up. "Where are you going, Bones?"

"I'm just getting a blanket. I'm cold."

"Okay, Bones." She came back with a blanket at laid back down next to him. She tried to toss the blanket on top of them, but she couldn't get it to go past their feet. "Let me get that, Bones." He quickly took the blanket and covered them up. He turned so that he was laying on his side. She turned as well, and he put his arms around her. She had her head turned to that her nose wouldn't be poking his chest, and she hugged him as tight as she could. "I think I love you Booth."

"I know I love you."

"I've got a question."

"What's your question, Bones?"

"How are we going to keep this from Sully and Perotta?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
